


Out of the Woods

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [509]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fairies, M/M, Protective Derek, Stiles Stilinski in Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/13/20: “reign, party, beneficial”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [509]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Out of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/13/20: “reign, party, beneficial”

Stiles didn’t remember being able to float through the air, but it sure felt nice.

“Who’re you?” he asked the very attractive gentleman carrying him while running very fast.

The very attractive gentleman didn’t answer.

“Rude!” Stiles scolded before laughing at his jiggly voice.

“You stepped into territory where the fairies reign." Derek spoke while running. "They charmed you.”

“They were havin’ a party,” Stiles explained, jigglingly.

“They were preparing to eat you.”

That was completely unexpected information. What a beneficial turn of events that the handsome stranger had been right there to bear Stiles safely out of the forest!


End file.
